The present invention relates to the folding and loading of plastic film articles into cartons and more particularly, to an improved swatter and folding mechanism.
The handling and packing of thin film sheet articles such as trash bags, produce bags, and sandwich bags, present particular problems because the film is thin, limp and subject to static electricity.
Co-pending applications Serial No. 329,371, filed Dec. 10, 1981, and now abandoned, "INDIVIDUAL BAG FOLDER AND CARTON LOADER AND METHOD FOR OPERATION THEREOF", Herrington, and a continuation-in-part thereof, "BAG TRANSPORTER, FOLDER AND LOADER AND METHOD OF OPERATION, Serial No. 488,243, filed Apr. 25, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,559 describe a mechanism which folds a bag in thirds, then loads it directly into a carton. The first step in the process is to lift the bags from conveyor belts which deliver the bags to the folding mechanism. A mechanism referred to as a "swatter" transfers the bags from the conveyor belts to the folding assembly. After the bag is laid on the folding assembly, the swatter must be retracted rapidly to pick up another bag. This rapid retraction may draw the bag back with it due to vacuum that is created between the surfaces of the swatter and the bag.
After the bag is deposited on the folding assembly, it must be accurately folded and then transported to its packing carton. Requirements for machines which perform these functions are reliability, durability, and minimal component failure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine which fulfills the foregoing requirements.